


Catch Me If I Fall

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: Being fashionable at work has its disadvantages, especially when you're wearing heels and the crime scene is on a hiking trail.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Catch Me If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while but I'm back with another story.  
> This was a tumblr prompt: shy kiss + catching the other before they fall.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

It was a slow day at work, one of those rare occasions where there wasn't much to do except crossword puzzles. Miraculously, the team hadn't been called out on a case, so they could finish up the paperwork from a case they had closed the previous day and hope for a short, uneventful day. The team, Sharon included, even treated themselves to some pizza and junk food, chatting amicably during their break and catching up with the latest changes in their lives.

During the afternoon, Provenza's phone started to ring, and everyone silently prayed it wasn't a case. By the time he had hung up the phone, the entire team had already grabbed their stuff.

A knock on her office door startled Sharon, who had been daydreaming for the last few minutes. Andy walked in with a sad look on his face that told Sharon all she needed to know. 

"Hey, we were just called out, and we've been told you should come too." He said. "The others are already downstairs, and I've got the address. Wanna ride with me?" Sharon gave him a smile and said "Of course. Let me just get my things and I'm ready".

Neither Andy nor Sharon had been paying attention to the location of the crime scene, too busy chatting and laughing. It was only as Andy parked the car that Sharon realised that reaching the crime scene wasn't going to be an easy task. She sighed as she looked at the hiking trail ahead and her high heels. Luckily, they had found out that the crime scene was only about 10 minutes away on foot.  
"You wanna stay here?" Asked Andy, as he noticed her shoes. Sharon shook her head and walked towards their destination, telling him that she could manage. He made sure to stay close behind her, in case she tripped, but she was able to reach the scene without a problem.

The rest of the team was already there, trying to figure out what had happened. All they knew was that the guy who was killed was some sort of internet celebrity, and that's why it was a major crime. They spent a couple hours on the scene and then, one by one the members of the team left, each with different tasks, leaving only Sharon and Andy behind.

"Ready to go?" Asked Andy. Sharon nodded and together they started to walk down the path. Once again Andy made sure to stay close behind Sharon. They had only been walking for a couple of minutes when Sharon slipped. Luckily for her Andy was quick to catch her before she could fall.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked, worried, as he helped her stand up. "I'm okay, thank you for catching me" she answered with a smile.

They started to walk again and Andy immediately noticed that Sharon was limping and looked in pain. He touched her arm and asked "Sharon, are you sure you're alright? Need any help?" She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, before admitting that she had twisted her ankle and that it was painful to walk on it. They were trying to figure out what to do when Andy cleared his throat "I have an idea, but you won't like it. I can carry you" he said. Sharon started to protest, telling him that she could walk, but she quickly realised it was too painful to do so, and accepted his help. Gently, Andy lifted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his nose was suddenly filled by her sweet perfume. It took all his strength to concentrate on the path, rather than the woman in his arms.

When they arrived at the parking space, Andy noticed the ambulance was still there, so he walked up to the EMTs to ask for help. As they walked there, Sharon cracked a joke about him being her prince charming, and they both shared a laugh.

Sharon sat on the gurney as they examined her ankle and she sighed in relief when they told her it wasn't broken, but it was a bad sprain. "Put your foot up and rest as much as you can. Don't put weight on it. It'll be painful for a few days, but if you're careful, it'll go back to normal in no time" the woman said. Sharon thanked her, and turned to look at Andy.

"Mind helping me to the car?" She asked, intending on leaning on him to walk. She was surprised when he picked her up again, but he playfully shushed her and told her not to protest.

At the car, he opened the door and bent to place her in her seat. He moved away, and Sharon tried to unwrap her arms from around his neck when her bracelet got stuck in the back of his shirt.

Andy lost his footing when Sharon accidentally pulled him down and he ended up falling against her, their lips crashed in a short, accidental kiss. They were both blushing and Andy stood awkwardly after Sharon untangled her bracelet. "Uhm, could you drive me to the condo, please?" Sharon asked, blushing furiously. The brief kiss had sparked something inside of both of them. They'd been good friends for a while and they both could see how attractive the other was, but neither was too keen on confessing their feelings, worried about a rejection.

Most of the drive was spent in silence. When they arrived, Sharon looked at him and said "Thank you for the help, Andy. Would you like to come up for a coffee?" He accepted the invite and, ignoring Sharon's protest, carried her again in his arms to the elevator. Once they arrived in her condo, he was about to deposit her to the couch when she told him to go to the kitchen.

Andy sat her down on the counter and offered to make them both some tea. They were chatting amicably while they waited for the water to boil. Andy stepped closer and inspected her ankle. "Are you in pain?" He asked, standing up again. They were really close, within arm's reach. Sharon shook her head and told him that she was fine, and took the lapels of his jacket to pull him to her.

She didn't know what had pushed her to do that, but when he was close enough, she leaned him shyly and placed a kiss on his lips. Andy was shocked and his answer arrived a moment too late, when he felt her pull away from the kiss. He gently put his hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him, kissing her again.

They shared a couple short, uncertain kisses, but when Sharon noticed he wasn't pulling away, she started deepening it, teasing his lips with her tongue. Andy moved over her so she was almost lying down on the counter. Before they could get carried away the kettle whistled and they broke the kiss. Once again, Sharon blushed, and Andy couldn’t stop smiling as he poured the water in the mugs.

She got down from the counter, careful of not putting weight on her ankle, and hopped to the couch, with a laughing Andy following her. The mugs were placed on the small table, and Sharon scooted closer to him. He looked down at her, and Sharon's stomach started to twist pleasantly. She leaned up shyly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me." she said, with a sweet smile.

They settled on the couch and drank their tea while chatting. Before they knew it, the sun had set. They had spent the entire afternoon talking and laughing about anything and everything.

It was only as their stomachs started to grumble that they noticed that it was almost 7pm.

"Would you look at the time!" Sharon exclaimed "Would you like to stay for dinner? We can order something". Andy thanked her for the invite and asked her what she was in the mood for. "I'm always in the mood for Italian" she said. It was only when she saw Andy smirk that she realised what she'd said. Her face turned red and she tried to hide it in her hands. He started to laugh and she joined him soon after. It took them a couple minutes before they could actually place their order.

They ate on the couch while watching a movie. Occasionally one of them would try to sneak in a kiss or two and by the time the movie was over, they were cuddling together on the couch.

"How's your ankle?" He asked. She reassured him that she was fine. It was sore but not really painful. "I think it's best if I go" Andy said, after enjoying a few more minutes of cuddles "we have work tomorrow and my boss is pretty strict. Wouldn't want to arrive late because a beautiful lady kept me up to talk"

Sharon slapped his arm playfully, and told him she'd see him tomorrow at work. Before she could even finish her thought he exclaimed "Nonsense Sharon! You can't drive like that! I'll come pick you up. I'll even bring you breakfast."

They walked to the door together and Sharon smiled at him. "See you tomorrow morning then" she said, before leaning up to kiss him again. "See you. Goodnight Sharon" he replied. They shared one last kiss before he walked out the door.

Sharon giggled as she walked to the bedroom. Would have thought that falling and twisting an ankle could be so pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think. I never get any comments on ao3 but I would LOVE to know if you guys liked it. It helps with the morale as well :D


End file.
